dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dagger and the Wolf
}} The Dagger and the Wolf is the seventh chapter of The Dragon Prince, and part of the book Moon. The trio ventures into a snow-covered mountain villiage. Callum and Ezran seek help for the egg while Rayla tries to disguise herself as a human and hunts down a magic blade, hoping to use it to cut off her binding. Claudia collects ingredients for a tracking spell. Plot Callum, Ezran, and Rayla rest at a cave in the mountains for the night. They grow worried for the dragon egg's worsening condition as its light continues to dim. The next day, they try to seek help from a nearby town. To cast off attention, Rayla uses a cloak and gloves to hide her elf features and disguise herself as a human. As they enter town, they turn to a large crowd gathered where a swordsman brags that he can't defeat anyone with his weapon. He faces a large challenger carrying an enormous sword, and soon all the villagers bet that the challenger would win. But the swordsman's special blade cuts through his opponent's sword, rendering it useless. Rayla identifies the weapon as a sunforge blade, a magic blade created by Sunfire elves that stays incredibly hot for hundreds of years. Callum deduces that if the blade can cut through any material, it might be able to break Rayla's wrist binding. The trio separate as Rayla attempts to find a way to get the blade while the princes continue to seek help for the egg. Soren and Claudia arrive at the Banther Lodge along with the best tracker dogs. Soren lets the dogs sniff Callum's shirt in order to track down his scent. The dogs found a trail but they quickly fall short when they realize they lost his scent at a nearby river. The siblings are force to find another way to search them. Claudia can't use Dark magic to find them if they don't obtain any biological substances from the princes. Soren notices an arrow stuck to a tree, with a small cut of Rayla's hair attached to it. This proves useful for Claudia since they know the princes are traveling with a Moonshadow elf. Callum and Ezran manage to find a healer for animals. They try their best to explain their problem without revealing too much that it's the egg of the dragon prince. However, the doctor sees that they're hiding details and insists that they tell everything, promising to abide by their secrecy. The princes finally decide trust the doctor and he gasps in awe once they revealed the dragon egg. The doctor inspects the egg's condition and finds that the egg is slowly dying, sadly having no remedy for its condition. Saddened, the princes prepare to leave to look for another way. But they are halted when the doctor reveals to them a miracle he heard that happened on a feared place known as the Cursed Caldera and they should meet the one who witnessed it. Meanwhile, Rayla follows the swordsman, but he eventually realizes he's being followed and makes a run for it. When he faces a dead end, Rayla tries not to appear hostile as he approaches the man asking for his help to cut the binding. He complies but accidentally burns Rayla's hand that causes her to drop the glove. The man realizes she's an elf. With no time to explain, Rayla forcefully takes the sunforge blade and attempts to cut the binding herself. But even the blade proves useless, angrily frustrating Rayla. The swordsman pleads for her mercy, in which she replies that she isn't going to hurt him and isn't going to steal the blade either. She then throws the blade to the ground in front of the fearful human before leaving. The princes meet a young girl named Ellis, who confirms that the miracle is true, because it happened to her pet wolf Ava. Two years ago, Ellis found Ava when she was a cub, orphaned as her front paw got caught in a hunter's animal trap. Ava decided to release her and take her to the village to seek treatment for her injury. Unfortunately, the healer found her paw too damaged to be fixed and decided it must be amputated. Afterwards, Ellis decided to adopt the crippled cub but her parents would hardly sustain feeding her. Ellis begs her father to let the cub stay for a few weeks before they let her go to the woods, but his father knows other wolves won't accept her condition and asks Ellis to end the cub's life. Ellis runs away in refusal and takes Ava to the Cursed Caldera. They struggled as they kept encountering horrifying creatures in their way but managed to find a cave for shelter. Suddenly, they are approached by a mysterious female and is awed by Ava. When Ava is taken to her arms, she magically heals Ava by restoring her amputated leg. The miracle healer vanishes afterwards. With this information, the princes are set to find the miracle healer at the Cursed Caldera. To cast her tracking spell, Claudia searches for one last item in which they have to travel through a small crack that leads to a hidden tunnel system. She finds a cavern glowing in the dark, and stumbles upon an enormous cave housing thousands of wisps. She takes a jar full of the wisps that completes her items for the spell. But Claudia tells Soren they need to climb the peak of the highest mountain of Katolis in order for the spell to succeed. The princes reunite with Rayla at the town's statue. Rayla upset that she may be forced to wait until the binding finally cuts her hand. But Rayla becomes hopeful when the princes learned of a miracle healer living in the Cursed Caldera that can help fix the dragon egg and maybe her binding. Suddenly, the swordsman gathers the townsfolk after spreading the news of an elf present in their town. The mob drives Rayla and the princes to flee the town. The mob halts their pursuit, unwilling to follow them, since they acknowledge their fate is sealed as they begin traveling towards the Cursed Caldera. Cast Trivia *The man who challenges the wielder of the sunforged dagger in can be seen in the credits of Heroes and Masterminds and Dragonguard, where he courts Lujanne while she is in her human disguise. *In the first script, the doctor was taking care of a house cat that had run up the Cursed Caldera. This was later changed as horses had been already modeled.The Dragon Prince Official Tumblr Credits *In the credit images that shows Rayla high-fiving Callum, the markings underneath her eyes are missing. *The image of Bait leaving footprints in the snow besides a snow man is followed in the following episode's credits, where Corvus tracks these footprints. *Janai's sword is pictured in reference to the sunforged dagger, foreshadowing her debut. *Claudia replaces Bait's spot from An Empty Throne on Soren's back. References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Book One